Prior art devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,932,746 and 2,636,950. The prior art devices are objectionable from a large number of viewpoints including assembly, maintenance, safety, etc. In connection with safety, many prior art devices have conductors which are exposed through the socket holes so that a screwdriver, safety pin or the like can be extended through the socket hole and contact the conductor.
Other disadvantages of the prior art involve using the plug contacts to effect the only mechanical coupling between a plug and the socket strip. Prior art devices have been unattractive and are comprised of a large number of components which unnecessarily complicates assembly and maintenance. The socket strip of the present invention overcomes the above disadvantages in the prior art while having other advantages as will be made clear hereinafter.
The multiple socket strip of the present invention is comprised of an elongated body having a plurality of socket holes extending from front to back at spaced locations along said body. The back of said body has two longitudinally extending spaced slots or notches. Each slot or notch receives an elongated conductor. The elongated conductors extend along opposite sides of the holes. Each hole communicates with each slot.
A rear cover is provided for the body. The rear cover overlies the back of the body to conceal the elongated conductors in the slots or notches and to close off the socket holes. A means is provided on the body for coupling of an electrical potential to the elongated conductors. Hence, a plug may be inserted into any one of all of said socket holes to be electrically coupled to said conductors after rotation in the plug about its axis.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the elongated body is made from a material which is electrically nonconductive. The body is preferably cast from a polymer plastic material with the conductive slots and socket holes being formed at the same time thereby minimizing machining or other labor in connection with producing the body. Likewise, in a preferred embodiment, the back cover is cast or extruded from polymer plastic. The front of the strip is preferably provided with a decorative surface. The decorative surface may be attained by a separate inlay layer or coating.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel multiple socket strip constructed of a minimum number of parts for ease in assembly and maintenance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multiple socket strip which provides inaccessibility of conductors for purposes of safety while being accomplished in a manner which is simple and inexpensive.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an undulating support surface for the elongated conductors in the body to thereby maximize reliability of attaining electrical contact.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.